Dragonfall
by Tancong
Summary: A short story of a calm day in the life of Shyvana. Was it to be so boring or will there be something more?


The soft wind lightly flowed over the field of lush grass upon a nearby plain. Nearby was a small forest, one which inhabits many creatures at night but was always loved by the locals for its beautiful scenery nevertheless. For what lies beyond the silent and calm darkness of the forest is a grand waterfall, where many loved to admire. Not many people go down there of course, waterfalls aren't known for their ease of entry and exit. Regardless, now and then there are always those who feel adventurous enough to venture down with rappels or simply rope to enjoy a nice time in the hot spring below. A strange split within the lake below creates a constant flow between two pools, the cold drop of the water from the large fall and the heated water of the water on the far side due to slight volcanic activities underground. While many may view it as a mystery, such was just an accepted fact in the outskirts of the city known as Demacia.

Such was the state of the world that Shyvana found herself in, laying there upon the grass on another uneventful day. It was not as if she longed for action, she was definitely an advocate for the peacetime, regardless of all the recent conflicts in the nearby lands. It was not as if she wasn't called to battle either on the Field. However, it was always her off time that she dreaded. While never willing to reveal any information other than a small declination to party invitations, Shyvana found herself longing for something more. As she lay there gazing into the sky, she could only sigh before rolling over to her side. After all, there was not much for her to look at. It was as if everything around her simply did not have any appeal, all shown to her eye as yet another monochromic scene. Even the breeze gently caressing her body did not offer her much relaxation or ease. Perhaps it was this empty void in her heart after all. She quickly shook her head, attempting to futilely rid herself of such a thought. She was a proud warrior for the dragonkin, what could possibly disturb her so. It was always this way she thought, the world in its gray state. Yet she longs for something more, something to fill her heart and make her world whole again. Even so, she has never found what she really wanted or what it could possibly mean to have the world be meaningful to her.

Shyvana groaned in frustration before propping herself up. A quick look around confirmed that she was indeed alone in the field for the day. It was to be expected she supposed; there were plenty of hesitant invitations for party on this nice sunny yet calmly windy day. She always suspected that the others invited her out of pity or concern so she has always declined with a mask of a smile and an excuse to enjoying a walk outside instead. In truth, she had tried before to enjoy herself at parties. But after consecutive attempts which only resulted in her returning home exhausted from the act she felt herself putting on, she simply surrendered. She was sure that her being a dragon was in no way a factor in her social skills, but it is her upbringing and personality that stops her she supposed. In addition, not many people are accustomed to what dragons really feel. Most feared her first appearance and had only begun to accept her and request her company lately. With such in mind, she supposed there was not much she could do about the loneliness after all. However, she could not help but feel it ache in her chest and make her wish otherwise.

Shyvana found herself wandering through the forest, a place she had often gone to hide herself from the people nearby. Often there were picnics and couples enjoying their time together so she had always tried to not be seen looking longingly or sighing depressingly. The creatures which dwelled here were mostly harmless and the few exceptions were all dormant until nighttime anyhow. Then again, even simple minded creatures can understand a power difference between them, hence always leaving Shyvana alone after a few skirmishes, if they could even be considered that. Soon, she found herself at the edge of the forest where the waterfall lay.

Many champions within the League and others have commented on how beautiful it was when they visited, to which she always simply nod and agreed without much elaboration. Sure she meditated under the fall at times but she never was really fond of it. Considering it now, perhaps she just came there because no one really just wanders down there. Even then, she wore modest clothing, waterproof of course thanks to the spellbind as with most of her other pieces of clothing to prevent damage from her high body heat and occasional fire which also protects her from other elements such as water while it was at it. She supposed that might have been more than just a convenient effect though, considering she was not quite fond of colder forms of water such as snow but there was no complaint she could have about it. Standing on the cliff overlooking the lake, Shyvana couldn't help but sigh in defeat. It would seem that her day wasn't meant to be her relaxing day after all. At least usually she can nap under the sun on the plains but with depressing thoughts like that, who could. As such, Shyvana figured a dive into the lake might not be such a bad idea.

Flying and falling are two rather familiar feelings for Shyvana, considering that she is a dragon. However, she still of course always has that second guessing moment about the water's depth and temperature. She had learned long ago that she just had to trust her landing when she had nothing else to do about it, hence closing her eyes and accepting her fate. Sure she could take on her dragon form but she would probably hurt herself from the larger impact and have to quickly fly back up since she could only be in that form for so long before having to rest. As such, she was rather surprised to find herself in someone's arms at the end of her fall. It was quite a bit different from the expected splash of the water, though she wasn't exactly complaining. Being in such gentle and warm yet firm arms wasn't exactly the worst feeling the world and she was tempted to not voice any objection, but of course that wouldn't exactly be proper. She looked up at the face of the person who caught her, only to find the familiar face of the prince there. She could not help but feel a small tingle upon her cheeks as reflected by the slight reddening of them at the sight. To think she would find him here of all places, making him catch her, and especially in these clothes. They were quite comfortable but she couldn't help but feel self-conscious about herself.

As she opened her mouth to speak, Jarvan chuckled lightly with that teasing smile on his lips before saying, "Fancy catching you here. I suppose I won't ask what the lovely dragoness is doing falling for me at a time like this." While Shyvana blinked in surprise and blushed, he laughed heartily as he brought her back to the nearby shore. Making sure got on her feet properly before letting go, he then turned around and returned to his former position in the hot spring. He sat down at the edge, sighing as he once again enjoyed the bliss of the water. Opening his eyes to look at her again, still in her flustered and blushing state, he sighed as he reconsidered his choice to tease her before saying, "Well anyhow, there's always room if you wish to join. Not join me perhaps but feel free."

Shyvana sighed as she calmed down a bit, though she doubted that her cheeks were in any better condition. She found herself entering the water almost gingerly before submerging her body in the hot spring. Finding a seat on the opposite side of Jarvan, she laid back and relaxed a bit as well. Perhaps coming down here was a good idea after all. As she found her gaze wandering back to Jarvan, watching him simply sit there calmly with his eyes closed. Her gaze trailed down at his toned body but quickly snapped herself away, her cheeks reddening again. As if he sensed it, Jarvan opened his eyes and looked at her, only to chuckle without a word. Looking back, she found their eyes meeting and held together, unable to break away until Shyvana finally did. What was it with this man, she wondered, that made her feel like so. Hesitantly, she looked up again to find him with his brows furrowed in an inquisitive manner at her reactions before breaking out into a gentle smile. It was strange really, for the two of them to be here on this fateful day. Even stranger was the smile that she felt upon her own lips in response, one that she could not hide with her eyes closed and cheeks tinted with a cute hue of pink before she looked up into the sky above to avoid his gaze. It was the first time she felt so genuinely happy and she opened her eyes wide to absorb in world around her, for she realized that perhaps it wasn't so bad after all. As she sinks lower into the simmering blue water around her, she simply continued to gaze into the blue sky above and listened to the sound of the wind around them. This is where she wanted to be after all.


End file.
